The present invention relates to a glove for use in playing golf.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf glove with which the wearer can grip a golf club more firmly for more satisfactory and comfortable play.
In accordance with the present invention, the thumb portion of the golf glove is cut to bend rearweardly away from the other fingers and the other finger portions are adapted to bend forwardly, the least for the index finger and the most for the little finger.
Other features and objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken with reference to the accompanying drawings; in which: